Outmatched
by piratequeen0405
Summary: Drabble series written for Livejournal community dokuga contest. Kagome has a crush on her best friend's brother. Sesshoumaru thinks dating a human might be diverting...for a short time. He may have met his match.
1. Bus Stop, Wet Day, She's There I Say

Title: Bus Stop, Wet Day, She's There, I Say...  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Please  
Genre: General, AU  
Rating: PG-13 (S-Word)  
Warning: I do not own The Hollies song or InuYasha  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: The title says it all

The rain that had loomed and threatened all day finally materialized, with the worst timing. Kagome Higurashi ran, arms flailing, as the last bus for twenty minutes pulled away from the curb and the deluge started, quickly leaving her soaked.

"Shit," she muttered, despondently looking at her new shoes, about to be ruined.

Suddenly an amused sounding voice interrupted her self-pitying. "Please, share my umbrella."

She looked up into a handsome face and recognized the distinctive markings of her best friend's brother.

"Kagome, right? Would you like a ride home?" he asked. "I'm parked nearby."

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully.


	2. Glass Half Full or Half Empty

Title: Glass Half Full or Half Empty  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Cringe  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Mild suggestiveness, mild language  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Kagome wants inside information, continuation of Bus Stop…

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's dojo on a mission—to discreetly find out as much as she could about her rainy-day savior. She sidled up to where Inuyasha stood organizing equipment. "Sooo…does your brother have a girlfriend?" she asked nonchalantly.

Inuyasha cringed. "Not you too? My work life and family life reside on two separate planes of existence. You two are not allowed to date. My worlds were not meant to collide." Kagome's Pilates studio and his Kendo dojo shared a waiting room.

"He asked about me?" Kagome squealed. "What'd he say?"

"Just that he saw you downtown and gave you a ride home," Inuyasha fibbed. Sesshoumaru had actually asked why such a charming, intelligent woman would want to be friends with an uncouth idiot like him and demanded her phone number.

"He did more than give me a ride home; he saved me from getting soaked."

Inuyasha scoffed wickedly. "So you just got wet in the car on the way home?"

"Don't be a pig." She punched him in the arm, then thought again and kissed his cheek. "Come on. You know you want to make me happy."

"Unfortunately that would mean making my asshole half-brother happy too."


	3. Sufficient Incentive

Title: Sufficient Incentive  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Lure  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Mild suggestiveness, mild language  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Kagome tries bribery to break through Inuyasha's reluctance in setting her up on a date, continuation of Bus Stop and Glass Half Full

"Please, Inuyasha," Kagome begged. "Please do this for me."

Inuyasha groaned at his friend's persistence. For a week straight she had been bothering him about setting her up on a date with his half-brother, and though he knew Sesshoumaru, despite his professed disgust with humans, would be receptive, Inuyasha balked. He loved his work and the good times he had with Kagome…teasing each other in the waiting room that joined his dojo to her Pilates studio, eating lunch together, going out for a beer at the end of the day…he couldn't help but think things wouldn't ever be the same if he arranged this date.

"Pleeease. I'll talk to Kikyou; we can go on a double date."

"Ugghhh," Inuyasha scowled in horror. Though he had been nurturing a crush on Kagome's cousin since he met her a few months before, the thought of socializing with Sesshoumaru made his skin crawl. "Like I wanna go out and watch you moon over that asshole!" His voice went up two octaves in pitch. "Oh, Sesshoumaru," he simpered, batting his eyelashes, "you're so tall and fluffy and pretty. I promise I don't care that you have no personality and your dick is probably small…let me bear you a litter of hanyou puppies."

Kagome giggled and gave him a playful shove; she loved his silly side. There had to be some bait that he would find irresistible. "I'll do all the cleaning of the waiting room bathroom by myself for a month," she said desperately.

He looked into her eager, hopeful face, and his selfishness evaporated. Making her happy was enticement enough. "Two months," he said with a devious grin. If his dysfunctional family had to intrude on his personal life, he could at least get a longer break from latrine duty.


	4. Challenged

Title: Challenged  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Boredom  
Genre: General, AU  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Language, sexual suggestion  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Inuyasha communicates Kagome's interest and adds a warning of his own. Continuation of drabble series that began with Bus Stop, Wet Day.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! I need to talk to you," Inuyasha announced as he walked into his half-brother's office without knocking.

"I'm in the middle of something. What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, not bothering to look away from his computer screen. The mongrel had the most inopportune sense of timing.

"Well if that's your attitude," Inuyasha said dismissively, "I'll just tell her you weren't interested."

Sesshoumaru sighed heavily. "Inuyasha, you are trying my patience more than usual, a feat in itself. Explain or stop wasting my time."

Inuyasha sauntered over to the large, mahogany desk with deliberate sloth, sat on a chair nearby, and slowly put his feet up. "Kagome. For some reason beyond me, she thinks you're dreamy. I warned her you're an uptight, arrogant asshole, but apparently she needs to see for herself."

A calm outward expression belied his eagerness at hearing this. An enviable selection of the most talented beauties in Youkai society was at his disposal, but he had scant interest in them beyond use as arm candy and bed warmer. In truth, he was bored with the sophisticated, aloof female companions of his social circle. Encountering his brother's cute, funny human friend that rainy day was an unexpected stroke of good luck; she would be a tasty little diversion for a few months.

"So what are you up to, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha accused. "You've never shown interest in humans before."

"None of your business, half-breed," he growled.

"You'll see that she's not like your bimbos. She's smart and witty and won't just fuck you because you have a pretty face and long hair." Inuyasha laughed knowingly. "I think you'll find you're finally outmatched."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his brother's insolence, but thrilled at the information. He hadn't been challenged in a long time. The chase was on.


	5. More

Title: More  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Tease  
Genre: Romance, AU  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Sexual suggestion  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: The first date, continuing the series begun with Bus Stop, Wet Day

Sesshoumaru watched his date as she leaned over the billiards table to line up a shot, accentuating her impossibly long legs. He could have sworn she had undone another button on her blouse, giving him even better access to viewing her substantial cleavage. Kagome Higurashi was turning out to be a delightful surprise.

He knew she'd be different; really that was the whole point in asking her out—a refreshing change from the blue-blooded, cultivated, but frankly boring, upper-class Youkai females with whom he normally associated. She was without doubt different, but he hadn't expected her to be witty and well-read in addition to attractive and amusing. He hadn't expected her to suggest going to play pool after dinner nor that she was a crack shot. And he certainly hadn't expected her to flirt so boldly, completely unintimidated by his stature as a Taiyoukai and his reserved demeanor.

Inuyasha was wrong, as usual. Outmatched, indeed, he scoffed. This girl would be moaning in his bed before the end of the night. In fact if they were alone instead of in a crowded pool hall, he was sure he'd have her lying naked on the green felt, panting his name, legs wrapped around his waist.

She sank her shot and moved to the side of the table where he stood. "It was just luck," she said naughtily, her tone implying the opposite. Bending over, she nudged him with her hip to give herself more room. Little tease, he thought.

Later that night, Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to the door of her apartment, wondering if his Porsche would be safe in that neighborhood overnight. She unlocked the door, then turned abruptly, eyes filled with greedy passion. Her fingers tangled in his long hair as she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Soft and insistent, her lips met his, earning a growl of approval. She twined her arms around his neck, and he pulled her closer, the kiss becoming wetter and hotter as their mouths slowly, sensually became acquainted.

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru," she said breathlessly, pulling away. "Thanks for a wonderful evening. Let's do it again…soon."

"Goodnight?" he asked, disbelief stinging.

"Have you forgotten that old adage?" she laughed gently. "Always leave them wanting more." She disappeared into the dark interior of her apartment.

He smirked and walked back to his car. Apparently the chase was still on. It pleased him immensely.


	6. Last Word

Title: Last Word  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Snarl  
Genre: AU  
Rating: PG13  
Warnings: Nah  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Sesshoumaru has to deal with Inuyasha's commentary after his first date with Kagome; continuation of series started with Bus Stop, Wet Day…

Inuyasha, waiting in the library of his family's mansion, smirked when he heard his half-brother come home from his date with Kagome; it was before midnight and Sesshoumaru was alone. "Hey!" the hanyou called out as Sesshoumaru walked by.

He stopped and looked at Inuyasha dispassionately. "Why do you insist on this ridiculous pretense that I care for anything you have to say, mongrel?"

Inuyasha had accepted that his friendship with Kagome was being encroached upon by his brother, but he had no intentions of letting an opportunity to crawl under Sesshoumaru's skin get away from him. "Back so early, Lord Fluffy Wuffy? Did she send you home, tail tucked between your legs," he mocked, "or were you clueless about what to do with a real woman? I told you she was nothing like the slutty, boring Youkai airheads you prefer."

"Say another word, half-breed," Sesshoumaru snarled with obvious irritation, "and you'll find it your last." He strode toward his quarters, thoughts divided between slowly killing Inuyasha and Kagome's unique, charming personality, her warm, insistent kisses, and the naughty, tempting words she spoke before so firmly closing the door on him.

Satisfied, Inuyasha chuckled; Taiyoukai had no sense of humor.


	7. Spontaneous Combustion

Title: Spontaneous Combustion  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Mist  
Genre: Romance, AU  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Language, sexual suggestion  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: The second date, continuing series begun with Bus Stop, Wet Day

Kagome stood in front of the long mirror in her bedroom and examined her appearance with a critical eye. She had never put this much effort into getting ready for a second date. Of course she had never had a first date that kissed like Sesshoumaru.

She had replayed the scene in her mind countless times and memorized details. His broad chest and shoulders as he pulled her against him; silken hair twisted in her fingers; and, above all, his hot, sensuous mouth. How she managed to tear herself away from him was a mystery; she was certain she would be incapable of replicating the feat in the future.

Not that she wanted to.

Inuyasha warned her that his brother was a player, or in his words "man-whore", and she shouldn't let him take her for granted. Of course she had no plans to be simply used and conveniently discarded by anyone, especially by one who apparently made a practice of extreme bachelorhood. But he was beyond sexy, and she didn't feel there was a point in denying herself any further. She wasn't a cock tease; playing games didn't have a part in her no-bullshit outlook on life, not to mention that type of behavior could prove dangerous. Sesshoumaru didn't strike her as the sort who would allow himself to be toyed with.

She smiled, recalling Inuyasha's advice. _Just be yourself. If he's too stupid to realize how great you are, that's his problem_. "Too bad for me, I already _really_ like him," she told her reflection. "I'll just have to stay on my toes and keep his interest. Spontaneity…that's the key." Her mind wandered back to kissing him four nights ago. Claws lightly trailing the curve of her waist; sharp fangs grazing her tongue.

The doorbell interrupted her reverie. She quickly sprayed a fine mist of perfume on her neck and fluffed up her dark hair, noticing with dismay the violent flush that had crept across her skin.

She opened the door, and the sight of him standing there, powerful and elegant in the moonlight, killed any of the few scraps of inhibition that remained. In one swift motion she pulled the somewhat surprised-looking Taiyoukai in, kicked the door closed, and launched herself at him.

Strong arms holding her close; kisses slow and deep as sin.

"Want to skip dinner?" one of them asked.

"Yes," the other answered.


	8. The Morning After

Title: The Morning After  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Regret  
Genre: Romance, AU  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Sexual suggestion  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: "Scattered around her room was visible evidence of the previous night's activities"

Kagome blinked slowly and pulled blankets over her head, stubbornly in denial that she had to wake up. Awareness hit, and she quickly sat up. Scattered around her room was visible evidence of the previous night's activities—carelessly strewn clothes, several condom wrappers, Chinese take-out containers, champagne flutes. And the other half of her bed was empty.

She groaned, imagining Inuyasha's reaction. He'd kill her dead or laugh himself silly.

It's not like she had planned on playing hard to get, but jumping Sesshoumaru before he even made it through the door was not a positive development. I so easily gave him what he wanted, she thought sadly, he's probably already lost interest.

There was a bra on the nightstand. The back strap was neatly severed, and she understood with annoyance why he had no problems undoing the clasp. Then she recalled how tantalizing his claws had felt on her bare skin. "At least the sex was phenomenal." Unfortunately the thought did little to assuage her regret.

Sighing, she threw on a robe and opened the door, nearly colliding with Sesshoumaru, who was entering with two coffees and a bag from the neighborhood bakery.

"Breakfast in bed?" he asked rakishly.


	9. Afternoon Delight

Title: Afternoon Delight  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Flash  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Horny dog demon; I do not own the Starland Vocal Band song or Inyasha  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Sesshoumaru makes reparations for bra destruction

"Goddam it, Sesshoumaru! This is the third bra you've ruined this week!" Kagome sadly examined shredded black silk and glared at the half-naked demon next to her.

Rather than feel chastised, he raised a brow wickedly. He loved the temper that flashed quick and hot when he goaded her. "Perhaps you should stop wearing them."

"Perhaps I should stop agreeing to meet you for these afternoon trysts."

Strong arms pulled her roughly against his chest. "Don't you dare." He teased the sensitive flesh of her neck with his fangs, pleased with her low laugh. "I didn't realize you place such inordinate value on a few undergarments."

She moaned, twining her fingers through the silvery mass of his hair as his mouth traveled lower. "How about I start ripping up your clothes and see if you like it."

Highly amused amber eyes looked up her. "That sounds like a very diverting experiment." He turned his attention back to the curvy underside of her breast.

It had been three weeks since their first date, and the novelty of being with a human woman had yet to wear off, a fact that surprised him greatly. Kagome had an engaging personality, with a warm sense of humor to match her fiery temper. Too bad she wasn't a Youkai—she was the first female he could see tempting him into something long term. But, he reminded himself harshly, he swore he would never make the same mistake his father had. Kagome was enjoyable…but temporary.

"I need to get dressed," she said, interrupting his downward progression. "I teach a mat class in an hour. And I think we just used the last condom."

He nibbled on the inside of her thigh as he parted her long legs. "Condoms are unnecessary for what I have planned."


	10. Entangled

Title: Entangled  
Author: piratequeen045  
Theme: Lock  
Genre: Romance, AU  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Language, sexual situation  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Sesshoumaru realizes his deepening feelings necessitate a quick end to the relationship

The first indication that their relationship was getting out of control came late one night, driving home from work, when he saw a falling star. Sesshoumaru found himself wishing that Kagome was with him so he could see the magic and amazement reflected in her beautiful eyes.

Further evidence presented a few days later. She had her wisdom teeth pulled, and he volunteered to stay with her through the pain of dry sockets and the haze of narcotics, making soup and watching Johnny Depp movies.

When Inuyasha had learned of this uncharacteristic behavior, he was justifiably suspicious, then highly entertained. "Johnny Depp!" he said when he could breathe again. "Dude, you're fucking whipped."

Inuyasha was easy enough to ignore, but the incident that morning could not be denied; the situation was slipping away. Her mouth at his neck, legs locked around his waist, he buried his face in her hair and utterly lost himself in the heat and rhythm. And almost said the forbidden word. _Kagome, I —_

It was unacceptable. He would miss her and didn't want to hurt her, but she was human and break-up was inevitable. Far better to do it now, before they became more emotionally entangled.


	11. Sad Fact

Title: Sad Fact  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Missing  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Language  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Sesshoumaru tells Inuyasha of his intentions and asks a favor

Inuyasha finished the paperwork for an upcoming tournament and looked at his watch. The boutique Kagome loved was open for another hour—enough time to get there and purchase a scarf or bracelet. As he turned off the lights and locked up, his half-brother's car pulled up.

"She's not here," he called when Sesshoumaru stepped out.

"I came to see you."

Inuyasha was surprised; they typically avoided each other whenever possible. "Is something wrong with Dad?"

"No. I have a favor to ask."

Now he was just confused, but as the two sat on the bench outside his dojo, Inuyasha noticed that beneath his brother's seriousness, his usual arrogance had been replaced by melancholy, and he had an idea what was going on. "You're going to break up with her, aren't you," he said derisively.

Sesshoumaru watch the sun sink. "I feel to prolong this any further would only be unfair to her."

"Unfair to her…or you?" Inuyasha challenged, his eyes narrowing. "Show me what I'm missing here, Sesshoumaru. The past two months that you've been seeing her, you've been less of a fucking jackass. You've actually even seemed happy."

It was true; they both knew it. For the first time in his life he had begun to know contentment, but that sad fact was an unfortunate casualty to his reality.

"You know the reason. Tradition demands I take a Youkai bride, and I refuse to behave with Father's reckless disregard for custom."

Inuyasha sighed raggedly. "Some things are more important than duty. Dad and my mom are happy together. You know, dumbass, you _are_ allowed that too."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. "Nothing is more important."

Inuyasha knew the value Youkai society placed on family honor and that Sesshoumaru had spent half a lifetime repairing the damage their father had caused when he left his wife for a human woman. Arguing with him was pointless. "What's the favor?"

"Be there for her. Don't laugh or say I told you so. She'll need a friend."

"I'm already her friend. But…can you wait? Tomorrow is her birthday."

Hurt flickered on his face. "She didn't tell me."

"She didn't want you to feel you had to get her anything. She told me she just wanted your company."

Hard mask firmly on, Sesshoumaru walked to his car, leaving Inuyasha to shake his head and wonder, _But who will be there for you?_


	12. Nothing More

Title: Nothing More  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Clock  
Genre: Drama, Romance, AU  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Sexual suggestion  
Word Count: 300

Kagome looked at the clock on the DVD player. "Alright," she announced in between mouthfuls of Chinese take-out, "it's 8:02. I'm officially a year older."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, retrieving something from his coat.

She sighed softly. "Well, because we are at an awkward point for gift-giving. We aren't seeing any other people; we have sex almost every day and sleep together on the weekends; we call each other just to say Hi—_but_ we've only been going out two months. I didn't want you to have to think too hard about how big a present you had to give me. I was trying to spare you from having to analyze our relationship."

Too bad that's all I've been thinking about for the past four days, Sesshoumaru thought. He handed her a smallish box, wrapped in white tissue and tied with purple raffia ribbon, and said, before she could protest, "Just open it. Think of it as reparation, not a gift."

Inside were at least a dozen bras in an assortment of colors and styles. "Future victims of your claws?" Kagome laughed and moved closer to kiss him, but stopped short when she saw the uncharacteristic sadness of his expression. "Sesshoumaru," she said with concern, "you've seemed…pensive all evening. Is something wrong?"

He wanted nothing more than to lay her back, slowly peel away clothes, and memorize every inch of her. To fix every detail—her colors and shapes, taste of her, sounds she makes—so firmly in his mind that she'd never be forgotten. To one last time feel her, hot and close, moving against him and around him. But he couldn't imagine an act more selfish, knowing the next day he would finish it. Them.

"Nothing is wrong." He kissed tenderly. "Happy birthday, Kagome."


	13. Nothing Funny

Title: Nothing Funny about It  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Elbow  
Genre: Drama, AU  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Kagome's not having a good day

Kagome, teary-eyed, flopped in a chair in the studio waiting room, rubbing her elbow.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked apprehensively.

"Oh…everything? I overslept, had no hot water in the shower, forgot my lunch, missed the bus, and, to add insult to injury, whacked my _funny_ bone on the front door." She managed a weak smile. "I'm afraid to ask 'what's next?' Thankfully I've got a quiet dinner with your brother to look forward to tonight."

Inuyasha affectionately ruffled her hair and held his tongue, praying Sesshoumaru would change his mind about the importance of Youkai family honor versus their happiness.


	14. More Than A Fling

Title: More Than a Fling  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Pierce  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Language  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Breaking up is hard to do

Kagome stood on tiptoes and gave Sesshoumaru a quick kiss. "Hungry. Eating out or staying in?"

He gently untangled her arms from around his neck. "Kagome, we can't do this anymore."

"Wait this long to eat? I know, I'm starving." She saw regret etched on his face and was confused. "Wait…_what_? Are you breaking up with me?"

He forced himself to keep his voice detached. "Kagome, I've enjoyed our time together, but I was never interested in anything this serious. I think it's best we just end it now."

She shook her head in disbelief. In the beginning she had expected this, but thought they had found happiness with each other and he was over his previous profligate lifestyle. "Oh? Usually people break up because they aren't getting along. But then, I'd never dated someone phobic of commitment."

"I never told you I was looking for anything more than a fling. Custom requires I marry another Youkai. You and I never had a future."

Anger was easier, safer than sadness. "It would have been nice to know going into this that I came with an expiration date," she said flatly.

He would have given anything for the luxury of telling her the truth. _Against everything I thought possible, I fell in love with you, Kagome. But I refuse to turn my back on family duty…even for you_. The incomplete story seemed like the best way to spare her the worst. "I hope we can still be friends."

"I don't think so. Have a nice fucking life, Sesshoumaru, and stay away from me." She opened the door for him to leave, face blank, but eyes full of pain.

Her harsh words stung, though as he walked away, it was the sound of muffled sobs that pierced him so thoroughly.


	15. Truth Telling

Title: Truth Telling  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Spare  
Genre: Drama, AU  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Language  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Inuyasha offers Kagome comfort and tells her the truth.

Inuyasha let himself into Kagome's apartment, expecting to find her crying or surrounded by empty ice cream containers, so he was somewhat surprised that instead she was furiously scrubbing kitchen counters. "You okay?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly at him. "I threw myself a pity party, complete with obscene amounts of chocolate, but now I'm just consumed with self-loathing. I can't believe how stupid I am. You warned me I'd get dumped eventually. At first it didn't really matter, but later…I fooled myself into thinking I was special."

"You are special." He gave her a tight hug, then asked curiously, "What exactly did he tell you?"

"That we were getting too serious." She went back to working through her frustrations via scouring grout. "Apparently I was starting to cramp his style."

Inuyasha put his hand over hers. "Kagome, normally I stay the fuck out my brother's life, but you're my friend and deserve the truth."

She looked at him quizzically and waited, unsure if she wanted to hear it.

"He is in love with you."

"_What_?" That was the last thing she expected.

"I don't know how much Sesshoumaru told you about our family. His mother comes from Youkai royalty. When our dad divorced her and took a human wife, he was shunned by Youkai society—lost his business, all his friends. Sesshoumaru eventually restored the family honor, but from what I know, it wasn't easy. There are still a lot of Youkai who are all hung up on bloodlines and tradition. Sesshoumaru isn't necessarily one of them, but his mother has always planned for him to have a politically and socially advantageous marriage. He broke up with you because he didn't want you to get any closer since you can't be together. He was trying to spare you from getting even more hurt."

"But…why didn't he tell me?"

"Who knows. Maybe he thought it would be easier for you to take getting dumped if he just confirmed your first impressions of him. Maybe he was afraid that if he said it out loud he wouldn't be able to go through it. Sesshoumaru's not the easiest to read, but I can tell he cares a lot about you."

Kagome was relieved to learn that the past weeks weren't her imagination, that they were happy together, that she wasn't falling in love with a jerk. But mostly she was unbearably sad.


	16. His Father's Son

Title: His Father's Son  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Rock  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Sesshoumaru gets a visit from his mother

It had been two days since he had broken up with her. One day of trying, unsuccessfully, not to think of her, and one of trying, with even less success, to convince himself that she didn't matter, a mere plaything.

Inuyasha, he knew, had told Kagome the truth; though the fact that she didn't hate him and they still had a chance, should he choose it, was almost worse. That small bit the door stayed open gave him a forbidden, tortuous hope, one that proved, despite his attempts at distraction, irresistible.

"Sesshoumaru," a cool, elegant voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Mother."

"You haven't returned my calls."

"I've been busy."

"Busy avoiding me." The beautiful Youkai entered gracefully. "I'll forgive you," she teased, "but please…tell me if there is anything to a rumor I've heard. You've been seen with a human woman."

"It's over."

Sesshoumaru's mother regarded his stony face as he warred with emotions beneath the surface. "So like your father," she said sympathetically. "Though you have more sense. Take my advice, darling. It is time you married someone of our social standing. You will forget all about her."

He nodded, but knew it could never be that easy.


	17. Right and Wrong

Title: Right and Wrong  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Smart  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Sexual suggestion  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Sesshoumaru offers Kagome assistance

The morning drizzle, soft and intermittent, took a harder edge that afternoon. Sesshoumaru, driving home through city streets, saw a familiar figure standing in the rain, futilely trying to shield her head with a newspaper. He was reminded of the first time they had spoken, when he had given her a ride home.

He pulled over and lowered the window. "Kagome, wait in here until the next bus comes."

A flash of lightning made the decision for her; she threw the sodden mass of newsprint in the trash and got in his car.

"Thanks," she said through chattering teeth.

"You're shivering. Would you like me to just take you home?"

Her face couldn't hide her conflicting emotions. "I don't think it's a good idea. Here's my prediction: you'll kindly offer to walk me to the door; I'll invite you in on the pretense of having tea; I'll go to change, but instead exercising my usual good judgment and putting on something comfortable, yet frumpy, I'll put on that silk robe that's practically see-through. Then you'll follow me into the kitchen, where we will completely forget about making tea."

They stared at each other, tension and desire between them thick and hot.

"Kagome, would you like a ride home?" he repeated.

***

Later, naked and sweaty between the sheets, his fingers combed through her damp hair, and hers traced the markings on the sides of his face.

"So are you prescient? Your prediction was uncanny in its accuracy."

"Just smart," she smiled.

"I've missed you."

Spoken aloud, his confession after weeks apart soothed both of them.

"I've missed you too."

He kissed her neck, thinking that something that felt so right couldn't possibly be wrong. He would deal with the fact that his mother had found him a Youkai bride tomorrow.


	18. HalfBrotherly Love

Title: Half-Brotherly Love  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Ready  
Genre: Drama, AU  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Language  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Inuyasha knows something is going on

Inuyasha was spending a quiet evening in his room, flirting with Kikyou via IM. She was far more reserved than her cousin, but he found her dry wit fascinating, and their relationship was taking on a seriousness that he had never had with anyone. The sound of footfalls outside his bedroom door told him his half-brother had finally gotten home, then a combination of smells made his nose twitch.

_brb gotta check smthng_

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called out. He saw the white-haired figure down the hall pause. "I may not have a sense of smell quite as good as yours, but I'm not a human. You've been with her tonight."

Sesshoumaru turned. "What of it?" he challenged.

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't want to fight; I just want to know what the _hell_. If you two are back together and happy, I'm, despite the urge to toss my fucking cookies," he shuddered, "happy for you. I know you care too much to mess with her head, but I also know that your mom was here today to talk with dad about the matchmaker she hired and get his opinion on the three Youkai society bimbos she's considering for your bride-to-be." He advanced slowly. "Normally my interest in your personal life equals zero, but my best friend is apparently still involved."

"What did father say?" Sesshoumaru asked, unsuccessfully trying to hide his curiosity.

"He said that it was none of his business. That whomever you marry is up to you. Not him. Not her. And not some professional Youkai matchmaker." Inuyasha declined to say that their father also mentioned that it was because of a matchmaker Sesshoumaru's parents had been brought together in the first place, only to make each other miserable for so many years. Not even his at-times-hated half-sibling needed to hear himself called a mistake. "You know, he's met Kagome several times and loved her. There's more to life than narrowed-minded Youkai traditionalists. Life won't be over if you choose Kagome and happiness over some twit and societal norms."

Sesshoumaru ran a weary hand through his hair; he knew Inuyasha meant well, but he was in no mood to explain himself. "I've been contemplating the situation, and I believe I am ready with a solution. Now leave me be."

"I don't know what you have in mind," Inuyasha growled softly, "but if you hurt Kagome…I'll fucking kill you."


	19. Clueless

Title: Clueless  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Rely  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Innuendo, language  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Sesshoumaru was so convinced of the obvious practicality of his plan…

Sesshoumaru had agonized about his dilemma—reconciling his need to marry a high-born Youkai and his unwillingness to leave Kagome a second time—so that when the solution presented itself, the simplicity made him wonder why he hadn't thought of it before. And now he sat with her on the sofa, eager to share his revelation and celebrate their future together by shedding clothes and feeling her skin against his.

"Kagome," he began, "as you know, my father divorced my mother to marry a human."

She nodded carefully, somewhat confused by his serious tone of voice. "Inuyasha's mother."

"In doing so he ruined the family reputation, and it took me years of skillfully navigating Youkai politics and diplomacy to undo the damage. I don't like the hypocrisy, but it is a fact of the world in which I live." He took her hand and stroked it gently. "I have a duty to my mother's family. They rely on my marrying well to maintain their standing in society." He saw the hurt look on her face, but didn't let go. "Kagome, I refuse to live my life without you in it. I'm going to take care of everything." He pulled her close, burying his face in her hair. "I'll buy you a luxury apartment and give you money each month for your every want and need. You can quit your job…pass your time idly shopping and going to spas. And I'll spend as much time with you as I am able."

She stiffened in his arms and pulled back. "Oh my god," she said with disbelief. "You arrogant. Fucking. Asshole."

Sesshoumaru was so convinced of the obvious practicality of his plan that he hadn't even considered Kagome's reaction; if he had, this incredulous anger certainly wouldn't have crossed his mind.


	20. Hell Hath No Fury

Title: Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Underestimated  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Block  
Genre: AU, Drama  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Language  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Kagome tells Sesshoumaru what she thinks of his idea.

Kagome felt like she had been slapped. She had been insulted, by someone she cared deeply about, and he apparently didn't even realize he'd done something wrong. "You honestly thought I'd be okay with this?"

"Of course," he said, still confused by her attitude. "To what exactly are you objecting? I can't give you my name, but I assure you, you'll be well taken care of financially."

Kagome looked down at her clenched hands and tried to keep from shaking. "I'm not after your money," she said flatly. "I love my job. All those times we were together, and I talked about my work, how rewarding I found it…were you even listening? What made you think I'd trade it for a life of…_shopping_. I don't even like shopping."

Sesshoumaru was relieved it was so simple. "I meant no offense, Kagome. You may keep your job. Come here." He tried to draw her into his arms, but she blocked him.

"Whoa," she said, standing to get some space between them. "I'm not close to finished. You really thought I'd consent to live the rest of my life as _the other woman_?"

"Kagome, you wouldn't be second best. I will always love you. You and I simply cannot marry."

"Oh, okay," she said sarcastically. "So my future would be spent in the shadow of knowing that somewhere out there, you have a wife and kids who love you. A real family. Sorry, I don't want to have to compete with something I'm not allowed to have."

He closed his eyes to focus. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I wasn't thinking—"

"That's the problem, Sesshoumaru. You _were_ thinking. You were thinking of yourself. You said when we first started going out that you only wanted a fling. Nothing's changed…except now you want the fling to last forever."

He stood, unwilling to give up. "You aren't a fling, but Kagome, if we want to be together, this is the best life I can offer."

"An incomplete life filled with jealousy and guilt? I can't believe you thought I'd go along with this." Anger gone, her eyes filled with tears. "I wonder if you even know me at all?"

He felt crushed by the weight of their incompatible circumstances. Stoic mask firmly in place, he asked, "You realize what this means?"

She nodded and opened the door. "I love you. Don't come back."


	21. Stuck in the Middle

Title: Stuck in the Middle  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Basket  
Genre: AU, Drama  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Inuyasha offers comfort.

Inuyasha held Kagome tenderly as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Well, I'm not sticking up for him or anything, but most Youkai females would kill to be a Taiyoukai's concubine."

Kagome lifted her head, eyes murderous. "I'm not a Youkai female, am I? That's been made abundantly clear." The tears came back immediately.

Inuyasha sighed as his cell vibrated—a text from Sesshoumaru. _Need to talk to you. Call me ASAP._

That morning he had seen his brother, also plainly miserable; the matchmaker and his mother were coming that afternoon.

"You two are going to make me a basket case."


	22. Trapped Parents

Title: Trapped Parents  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Cobweb  
Genre: AU, Drama  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Sesshoumaru's parents discuss his situation

Touga stood quietly at the edge of his carefully manicured lawn, surveying his property and holding his tongue; he had become quite adept at the latter task over the years. His ex was inside with a Youkai matchmaker, and he only knew too well the pressure Sesshoumaru was experiencing. He had lived through it himself.

"Touga," a smooth voice from behind him said, "are you certain you don't want to have a vote in this. It _is_ your son's future we are deciding."

His expression darkened, and he turned. She was as beautiful as the day they met; despite all the strife, he still had respect for her, the mother of his son. "Hisako, that's precisely the reason I want no part in this…charade. It should be his decision and no one else's."

"Well, if he would have dated someone seriously instead of perpetually indulging in meaningless flings, I wouldn't have to take matters into my own hands."

"He _was_ dating someone seriously," he said, quiet and solemn. "And he was happy with her."

"A human?" she scoffed. "You know that's not the Taiyoukai way."

"And look what it did for us. How many years did we make each other miserable? Do you really want that for our son?"

She remembered the yelling, the silence; they had been entirely unsuited. "I want him to enjoy his birthright."

"At the cost of a lifetime of unhappiness? Shake the cobwebs and dust off antiquated notions of Youkai bloodlines, Hisako. Those who do not adapt and change with time merely fade away."

She took a deep, thoughtful breath. "Who is she?"

"A friend of Inuyasha's…delightful girl. I think you are afraid of finding her worthy."

She shook her head, amused that she still hated it so much when he was right.


	23. Time to Choose

Title: Time to Choose  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Focus  
Genre: AU, Drama  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Sesshoumaru's mother cracks under pressure; continuation of drabble series

Sesshoumaru could barely look at the table, scattered with the pedigrees, educational history, financial information, physical exam results, and accompanying head shots of the two potential brides that the matchmaker had deemed most appropriate. It was his future laid out in front of him, but he found himself feeling detached, stubbornly unwilling to choose. The loss of Kagome was a raw wound, and he knew neither of these Youkai would help it heal.

"Darling, you need to focus." His mother watched him intently for any indication that he preferred one over the other, but his face was a typical blank slate of nonchalance and disinterest. She also sensed an entirely uncharacteristic sadness that, combined with her ex-husband staring quietly, made her heart fissure with guilt.

"I don't care," Sesshoumaru muttered. "They mean nothing to me."

She couldn't take anymore. "Fine!"

Sesshoumaru and Touga looked at her in shock.

She glowered at them, then regained composure. "I will agree to meet her…but no promises."

Sesshoumaru felt a burden lifted, though it was replaced by irony and regret. Inuyasha had told him that Kagome, understandably hurt, was also livid. "Unfortunately, she no longer wants to have anything to do with me."


	24. Emissary

Title: Emissary  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Pet  
Genre: AU, General  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Language  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Inuyasha is sent on an errand._  
_

Inuyasha frowned as he knocked briefly on, then opened, Kagome's door. He loved his messed-up, half-Youkai, half-human family best when they remained at arm's length, but suddenly he found himself the lynchpin in Sesshoumaru and their father's hastily assembled plan to win Kagome back. In his opinion this plan seemed more like a general demand that he make himself useful and go talk to her. Had it been anyone but Kagome, he would have told them all to go fuck themselves, but he suspected, based on a very unhappy-looking matchmaker, that she still had a chance at a future with Sesshoumaru. His first order of business however was to feel her out—the day before she made it clear that she was finished with emotional roller coasters.

"Hey, babe," he said, sitting on the sofa next to a stack of books about the care of various domesticated animals. "Feeling better?"

"Marginally less angry," she answered. "I've decided it's time I got a pet. I need something to distract me. Something to make this place not so lonely."

He picked up _Your Guinea Pig_. "Really?"

"Yeah." She took the book from his hands. "I'm leaning toward a cat. No offense, but if I never see another dog I'll be happy."

"Sooo," he said, cutting to the chase and not bothering to make his tone casual, "do you have any interest in knowing how Sesshoumaru's encounter with the matchmaker went?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha, you're my best friend, but I call your bullshit. Tell your brother, if he has anything to say to me, he can come here and deal with the consequences of his insulting proposition himself."

Inuyasha grinned and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "You know I wouldn't have you any other way than the fierce ass-kicker you are. I knew months ago that he had finally met his match."

***

"What did she say?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Dude, you've got one chance at redemption," Inuyasha said, a tiny smirk escaping. "You'll be smart to bring a peace offering. Think _kitten_."

Sesshoumaru looked confused. "A purebred?"

"No, dumbass" he sighed. "That proposal that she become your concubine crashed hard, and she's convinced, not unreasonably, you don't know her. I'll leave it up to you to figure it out and see if you deserve her."

Amber eyes glowed with determination. He was being tested, an activity at which he excelled.


	25. Inevitable Confrontation

Title: Inevitable Confrontation  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Snap  
Genre: AU, Introspection  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Doubt brings sadness.

After days of trying to ignore her grief over the break-up, Kagome realized it wasn't working—she had to face it. She missed Sesshoumaru terribly, but more unbearable was her suspicion that maybe he didn't love the real Kagome, maybe he was in love with a person who would fit into his life the way he wanted…someone she wasn't.

_Why did he have to make that stupid offer to be his mistress? Why didn't he know I could never live that life? _

A strong, unmistakable knock on the front door snapped her back to reality.

_No time for doubt_.


	26. Smart Move

Title: Smart Move  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Fresh  
Genre: AU, Drama  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Sesshoumaru finally does something right.

Kagome opened her front door expecting Sesshoumaru, so it came as little surprise to see him filling the space like it belonged to him. His ownership of her doorway irked her greatly, and she stared at him, refusing to melt, and considered simply closing the door on him forever.

He was spared that ignominious fate by a weak, plaintive cry that somehow filled the silence. Kagome tore her eyes from his and let her gaze travel down, coming to rest on the source of the sound—an incongruous pet carrier lying at his feet.

She made a mental note to kill Inuyasha; apparently the brothers had been talking. The carrier meowed again.

"My consolation prize?"

"No. Think of him more as a pathetic way for me to say I'm sorry, I can't be happy with anyone but you, and hopefully earn a fresh start."

Kagome steeled herself; he obviously was trying, but she was not about to give in so easily. "A cat," she said dryly. "Let me guess. A Persian or some other fancy breed?"

"Actually he's from a shelter. His litter was found abandoned and starving, locked in a warehouse, though he's fine now. Because he's not a tiny kitten anymore, they were afraid he'd never find a home. His brothers and sisters already have been adopted. If you don't want to keep him, I will. He's started to grow on me."

She could have felt that he was manipulating her. She could have been offended that he was so presumptuous. Instead, the icy fear that he didn't understand and love the real Kagome instantly began to thaw.

"Will you at least agree to meet him before you decide…and listen to my apology? I'm prepared to grovel."

As if on cue, the cat meowed again.

"Come in."


	27. Compromise

Title: Compromise  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Linger  
Genre: AU, Drama, Romance  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Healthy relationships depend on give and take.

Sesshoumaru sat in silence next to Kagome on her sofa, both watching as his furry ambassador chased a fly. He hadn't exactly thought she would forgive him instantly, but felt she was too much enjoying his awkward, uncharacteristic inability to speak. At least she seemed amused by the murderous feline.

"So…you have a unique definition of groveling," she prompted, breaking the tension.

"Kagome," he began, "I know I insulted you. I'm sorry."

"Sesshoumaru, I understand our cultural differences. Keep going." A simple apology was insufficient.

"I know that _normal_ humans have abandoned the system of concubinage." He thought it unfair that it was still practiced by both races' wealthy classes and he was being judged to a different standard, but wisely didn't point it out beyond the slight emphasis. "I also know that you are a modern woman who desires equality, and I understand that my proposal suggested you become, to your perception, my whore."

She waited for more. "Keep going."

He sighed. She was not making this easy. "You were completely correct. I was selfish in my wish to have you leave your fulfilling life to merely exist as my mistress. I will do anything it takes to prove to you I want Kagome, by my side, as the human you are."

A smile threatened her imitation of his stoicism. "What changed your mind?"

"I had already known I couldn't really be happy with someone else, even considering my family. When my mother agreed to meet you, I was given hope that the two things I cherish can be attained together."

She was unsure. He hadn't exactly chosen her above Youkai society, though she was grateful he was honest, and she didn't want them to be at odds with the other's race. If it were to work, they must both compromise. "Does the cat have a name?"

"The shelter workers called him Baka. Entirely inappropriate."

She nodded in agreement as the cat danced after the bug. "His name is Buyou. And I intend to make him as lazy and fat as a cat should be."

"So you'll keep him?"

She nodded.

He carefully picked up her hand. "I love you, Kagome."

The words were welcome, and she squeezed his hand, lingering doubts erased. Then horror captured her face. "Wait. I have to meet your…_mother_?"

He smirked. The shoe was back where it belonged.

Groveling was so unbecoming.


	28. Wake Me

Title: Wake Me  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Bang  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 200  
Warnings: Sexual suggestion  
Summary: The upcoming meeting with Sesshoumaru's mother weighs on Kagome…with fun results.

Kagome was sitting in the dark, a glaring spotlight trained on her, making her sweat.

A faceless, smooth female voice echoed around her. "You think you are worthy? Worthy of _my_ son?"

She tried to speak, but choked, the words lodged in her throat like dried clay. She knew she was dreaming, but couldn't force herself awake and couldn't take control.

Laughter chimed as the scene faded and switched.

She was now being chased. Through a field, down an empty hall, running until she thought her lungs would burst. She was an animal hunted by another, more protective, animal. _You think you are worthy? _

The banging of the early morning garbage truck startled her awake.

She sat up, panting and heartbeat frantic, trying to regain her footing. Slowly she calmed and steadied…and felt challenged. The meeting with his mother loomed and apparently trespassed on her dreams. She was made of stronger stuff than that. "Dammit, I _am_ worthy. And I refuse to be intimidated."

An arm reached out and curled around her waist, drawing her down.

"Good. Now show me just how indomitable you are."

She threw a leg over and felt him hardening against her inner thigh. "Gladly."


	29. Expectations

Title: Expectations  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Clear  
Genre: AU Drama  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Kagome meets Sesshoumaru's mother.

"I know you're nervous," Inuyasha said gently, "but I think you're going to leave permanent marks."

Kagome didn't even realize she was digging her nails into his hand. "Sorry," she apologized, loosening her grip.

That morning she had woken determined not to be nervous, but now, walking with Inuyasha toward the room where Sesshoumaru and his mother waited, her resolve began to crumble. She only wished she knew how to behave.

Sesshoumaru's advice hadn't been very enlightening. _Act with polite deference, but don't simper_ gave her little to go on.

"Should I suck up or hold my ground?"

Inuyasha sighed. As a hanyou, straddling Youkai and human societies, he struggled in a world that had no clear place for him. There wasn't a magic formula for dealing with Youkai nobility. "Just be yourself. If she doesn't accept you, so what? The asshole, for all his faults, won't stop loving you."

She smiled weakly. Inuyasha was an ally, but she was on her own.

The door slid open.

Kagome walked in, mesmerized by the elegant female Youkai before her, a combination of Beauty Queen, First Lady, and Prison Matron. She felt small, insignificant, condemned.

Sesshoumaru made the necessary introductions, and Kagome bowed low, eyes downcast.

"So you are the human girl for whom my son is willing to forsake his future." Cool, predatory eyes studied Kagome, as if appraising an adversary. "I was expecting something…more," she said dismissively.

Kagome stiffened. To be hated on sight was one thing; to be underestimated was a direct challenge. "Perhaps you'll learn, _as your son did_, that looks can deceive. And assumptions are for fools."

Good, Hisako thought, the girl is no weakling. She turned to her son. "Leave us."

Sesshoumaru joined Inuyasha in the hall.

"How is it going?"

"I honestly don't know."


	30. Convincing

Title: Convincing  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Break  
Genre: AU, Drama  
Rating: PG13  
Warnings: Sexual innuendo  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: Sesshoumaru's mother questions Kagome

Sesshoumaru's mother, an Inuyoukai, was a protective creature. His happiness was her first concern, but her disastrous marriage taught her that happiness had many sources, and, likewise, its demise had many causes. She knew that, though the Youkai brides she had sought would bring him little joy in love, the stability of one's social caste could not be underestimated. Simple romantic love only lasts so long, and if harsh circumstances appeared like choking weeds, that idealized picture of love would wither on the vine. The girl in front of her had shown spark…she still needed reassurance.

"Ms. Higurashi, you care for my son?"

"Very much."

"If he marries you, his life as you both know it may be over. Taiyoukai society does not look kindly on unions outside the norm. Are you willing to see the one you love reduced to poverty because he chose you?"

Kagome hesitated; it seemed like a trick question. "When I was a child," she began, "my family kept a shrine. We never had much money, but my parents taught me that happiness doesn't have a price tag. If love is real, hardship will not break it."

She was unconvinced. "You've only dated a few months. Sesshoumaru, I know well, is arrogant and selfish, even for a Taiyoukai. _Why_ do you love him?"

Kagome had asked herself that question, though she had pondered _Is it love, or just phenomenal sex_? They had, after all, not waited to establish a physical relationship. But in the weeks spent apart after he broke up with her, when she sat alone missing him, she didn't think about them naked between the sheets. She thought of the conversations in the park, holding hands, and the laughter in the kitchen when she taught him how to cook. She thought of his subtle humor, the way he listened while she talked. It was _love_, but rather than tell his mother the reasons, she simply said, "He gave me a cat."

Hisako was perplexed. Obviously her son would never engage himself to a simpleton, so there must be some reason the girl had given her such an absurd non-answer. She couldn't help but like her; at least she hadn't acted flippant, or worse, like an annoying sycophant. "Well," she said, as though millennia of conscientious breeding had been dispelled with the gift of a small animal, "if he gave you a _cat.._."


	31. Important Things

Title: Important Things  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Wall  
Genre: AU, Drama  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Sesshoumaru's mother and Kagome finish their private meeting

As they walked toward the room where Sesshoumaru was introducing Kagome to his mother, Touga and Izayoi took the lack of screaming and crying as a good sign, though Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, standing in the corridor watching a closed door, was an unexpected sight. "You left them alone together?"

"Obviously," Sesshoumaru muttered. Kagome and his mother had been sequestered for nearly an hour, and the silence left him tense and in no mood to discuss the situation.

"Kagome can take care of herself," Inuyasha said, "but the quiet is creeping me out. I'd do just about anything to be a fly on the wall in there."

When the door finally opened, they were somewhat shocked to see Kagome and Hisako, arms now linked like BFFs.

"Sesshoumaru," Hisako scolded, "why did you not introduce me to this darling girl months ago? She told me the exercises she teaches can help my golf game."

Touga snorted; it was typical of his ex to downplay her part in any drama. "So you won't oppose their union?"

Hisako stared a moment at Touga, standing with his wife and other son, and smiled gently. "Despite my initial reluctance to admit it, there are things more important than bloodlines and conformity to custom." She picked up Sesshoumaru's hand and placed Kagome's in it. "I give you my blessings."

Sesshoumaru kissed his mother's cheek, then hugged Kagome tightly to him. "Whatever you did, I'm impressed," he whispered.

"Well…since I'm so charming, maybe now would be a good time to ask you about your best man." Kagome winked at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru turned and saw his half-brother wearing a happy, devious grin. The first reaction was to refuse, but, like his mother, Sesshoumaru knew it was time to move forward. "Perhaps."

His real intent was clear to all.


	32. Tied Down

Title: Tied Down  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Curl  
Genre: AU, Romance  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Sexual suggestion  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome enjoy some pre-wedding time together.

Sesshoumaru was faced with his nemesis—a lacy bra. He tamed his instinct to destroy and carefully undid the front clasp, releasing her perfect breasts. "And how was wedding planning with my mother?" he asked incongruously before licking the generous swell beneath his mouth.

Kagome half giggled, half groaned. He had a devilish sense of timing. "She is trying to decide….uuuhhhhh…if we should have a traditional lavish ceremony or if she would best support us by keeping it small and quiet." She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "I heard you had lunch with Inuyasha today."

Prudent, he thought, to talk first. Damnable women. "My brother confided that he is thinking about asking your cousin to move in with him. And he wants to play pool tomorrow night and discuss his responsibilities as best man at a Taiyoukai wedding." He returned his attention to her breasts.

She refused to be rendered incoherent so easily; there was something plaguing her. "I'm glad you two are working past your differences."

He stopped his downward progression and looked at her face, beautiful and trusting. "So it seems a chapter of our lives is coming to a close with a new better one to take its place."

"Do you mean it?" Kagome asked. She turned so her back was against him, his arm curled around her waist. "Will you mind being tied down?"

"Bondage, Higurashi?" he teased. "I didn't think that was a spice you would crave."

She laughed and moved astride him, playfully pinning his arms. "Perhaps not a steady diet; an occasional taste could prove interesting." She nibbled up the side of his neck and bit his lower lip. "But I'm serious. Are you ready to settle down?"

"I don't think I'll ever be bored again."


	33. Apology Accepted

A/N When I wrote the first drabble (Bus Stop, Wet Day) it was not intended to be the start of a series, but of course these things sometimes take on a life of their own. The following one-shot and two drabbles were written for LiveJournal's ebony_silks community early last year, and I knew when I decided that I'd be sticking with this, it would be set in the world in which the e_s entries take place, so I'm adding them now. The last two drabbles were written for dokuga_contest on LiveJournal, again with this world in mind, taking place at the end of the series.

Title: Apology Accepted  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Genre: AU, Romance  
Word Count: 987  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Sexual suggestion

Kagome had just finished putting groceries away, when she heard the familiar sound of her husband coming up from the basement, where he had surely been playing with his new billiards table. She grinned to herself as she set the take-out from his favorite Thai restaurant on the table. It was payback time, and she was going to milk it for all she could.

A tall, white-haired god made demon flesh entered the kitchen. After more than a year together, his incredibly striking face and muscular build still took her breath away. Standing on tip-toe, she kissed the corner of his mouth and smiled. "Darling. Playing with your new toy?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his wife of one year and two days with relief. Apparently she had come to her senses and ceased the ridiculous silent treatment. He noticed the various containers arrayed on the bistro table in the corner and the instantly recognizable smell. "Thai Siam. I guess that means you're no longer angry with me."

"Now why would I be angry? You promised me anything I wanted," Kagome responded with a smirk. "And I came up with the perfect idea," she added deviously.

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, not sure he liked what he was hearing. He should have known his stubborn, beautiful wife would not let his lapse in memory go so easily. "Do share your brilliance with me, Kagome."

"I'll tell while we eat."

They sat and dished up plates with steaming jasmine rice, beef Pad prik, chicken Pad kaphrao, and spicy green curry. Sesshoumaru sensed Kagome could barely keep the lid on her secret. She finally took a deep breath, suppressing a smile. "I want us to take a dance class together. I stopped at the Willow Street Arts Complex and picked up a schedule of the different dance classes they offer."

A dance class? Indigestion quickly set upon him. "Kagome, think of something else," he shook his head wearily. "I have no interest in parading around a room with a group over-eager, middle-aged women and their balding, reluctant husbands."

"You said I could have anything. 'Just name it,' were the precise words, I believe. This is what I've chosen."

"No," he said simply, injecting considerable finality into his voice.

Kagome refused to be thwarted. "It'll be fun. And we would be doing something together. We're both so busy; I barely see you lately." He remained silent, merely drumming his claws on the table top. She laid her hand over his and fixed her eyes on his. "Sesshoumaru, you are not allowed to say no. You. _Forgot_. Our first wedding anniversary."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kagome, I've apologized and suffered your cold shoulder for two days. When I said you could have anything, I had a piece of jewelry or a vacation in mind. Not an inane request for dancing lessons."

Kagome ignored what Sesshoumaru thought was a reasonable rebuff. "For weeks I wracked my brain, wondering what to get the demon lord with everything. There must be something that my loving husband has not purchased for himself. Then it came to me. Our first real date. _Remember_? We went to dinner, then to a pool hall. I said to myself, 'He may be Inuyasha's stuck-on-himself older brother, but I suspect there's much more under that frozen exterior than he's letting on, and besides he's damn fine in the looks department.' You kept sneaking glances down my shirt and at my ass when I was bent over, taking a shot; I knew you wanted me. What a perfect gift to celebrate one year of official married life! And what did I receive?" she asked sweetly. "Flowers? A card? No…I got a very confused-looking Taiyoukai. Not exactly what I wanted," she ended in icy tones.

"I accept culpability, but Kagome I will not be made to feel guilty, and I refuse to—"

"You don't have a choice," she interrupted, a tad shrilly. "I can out-stubborn you any day of the week. Now stop arguing." She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and read. "Salsa…too bad, it's on my book club night. Tango…no, that's when you meet with your shareholders. Flamenco…no that's out too. Hip hop—"

"No!" he protested.

Kagome's mind was briefly invaded by the mental picture. She shuddered. "You're right, no hip hop. Let's see…swing dancing would fun. Oh crap, it starts at five; we're never home that early. Hmm…Mother Daughter Belly Dancing." She looked up at him. "I don't think anyone would buy that I'm your mom." Sesshoumaru scowled, unamused. "Well the only thing left is polka. Thursday nights from seven to eight-thirty."

"Polka? Please tell me this is an elaborate trick to get a new car or something." There must be something in his schedule he could shift around to ensure every evening in the week was tied up.

"Oh come on. Stop being such a baby. When I was a kid, I had a pen pal from Chicago, and she made it sound fun. She said it was like… waltz on steroids."

"That hardly qualifies as a recommendation," he retorted.

Kagome decided to let him off the hook. She went to him and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her mouth against his. "I'll give you one more chance," she said playfully.

"Anything, I'll take it," he whispered as he settled his hand on her curve of her hip and left a trail of blazing kisses down her neck.

"Show me what other uses there are for that billiards table downstairs."

"Are you telling me," he nipped at her earlobe, "that I can get out of," and sucked at a pulse point, "dance class," teasing her tender flesh with his fangs, "in exchange for pool-table sex?"

She moaned hotly. "Yes, but if you ever forget an anniversary…oh god don't stop…again, I'll make you take…ohhh…square dancing and…mmm…ballet…and…knitting…basket weaving…"


	34. A Simple Gift

Title: A Simple Gift  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Genre: AU, WAFF  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None

Dinner finished, dishes washed, Sesshoumaru put the last of the copper cookware away, marveling at how differently their second anniversary was proceeding relative to the first. The first ill-fated event was marked with forgetfulness, hurt feelings, harsh words, and him sleeping on the couch. This night he had choreographed to the last detail, planning each step with the artistic perfection of a master. He took the afternoon off work, slaving in the kitchen preparing her favorite sea scallops and mushroom risotto, the recipe only acquired after a large bribe was paid to the chef at La Vignette. He was ready when she got home, presenting her with a bouquet of white poppies and chocolate cosmos, the second anniversary flower. "You've done your homework," she grinned in appreciation when he'd told her.

He filled two glasses with champagne and sat next to her before the fireplace. Around the stem of one flute, a garnet tennis bracelet dangled.

"How beautiful…garnets? Second anniversary gemstone?"

He smiled with satisfaction, happy that no gesture was lost on her.

"A toast, Kagome, to two years." The champagne flutes tinkled as they touched, but he noted, she did not drink. "Is something wrong? It's Rosé Clicquot."

Instead of answering, she pulled a thin, narrow box from behind a pillow. "For you, my love."

"What's this?" he asked, befuddled.

"Just open it."

Inside was a white plastic stick, six inches long, with a pink plus sign near one end.

"Happy anniversary, darling. Or should I say…Daddy."


	35. Craving

Title: Craving  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Genre: AU, General  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Testicular menacing

Kagome waddled over to the freezer and opened it, only to remember that she had finished the last pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream earlier that day. "That's okay," she said aloud. "I can go to bed without Chunky Monkey." She looked in the refrigerator; there were two Granny Smith apples and a pear. "Who am I kidding," she muttered, quickly shutting the door. "Sesshoumaru! It's an emergency!"

Sesshoumaru, protective to the point of hovering since learning of his wife's pregnancy, rushed into the kitchen. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I need you to run to the grocery and get me some ice cream. If you hurry you'll make it before they close." The last time he was sent on this errand, it was late, requiring him to drive all around town to find an open store.

"I just bought you four pints the other day."

"Well I ate them. Now go," she ordered.

"Kagome, the midwife said too much sugar isn't good for you and the baby. I think you're developing a bad habit."

The petite pregnant woman strode up to her husband and grabbed him by the balls, squeezing enough to make her point. "Sesshoumaru, darling," she stated matter-of-factly, "if you don't want the baby I'm currently carrying to grow up an only child, you will get me something sweet, frozen, and preferably chocolate _now_."

He knew better than to contradict her when she had her cravings, especially in circumstances involving threats of emasculation. "I'll be right back."


	36. True Importance

Title: True Importance  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Amber  
Genre: AU, WAFF  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Fluff  
Word Count: 200  
Summary: Sesshoumaru reflects on his feelings about fatherhood.

When he entered the bedroom and saw them, the maelstrom that his emotions had become shook him to the core again, and he wondered if he would ever get used to this almost physical reaction to the sight.

Kagome was sitting in her rocking chair, their infant son cradled in her arms, humming a lullaby.

She looked up and smiled serenely, drawing him with a magnetism he was only beginning to understand. His need to protect them was primal, but beneath that very male urge dwelt helplessness and fear. He didn't know such a thing as this, his new love for his wife and child, could be so powerful and make him feel so weak.

He knelt down and kissed Kagome's cheek, then smoothed wild white hair and traced the faint blue crescent that was beginning to appear, marking his birthright as a Taiyoukai. The baby yawned and opened his eyes, amber vivid against his pale, clear skin.

"Sometimes I wonder if there's anything of me in him," Kagome said. "He looks so much like you."

"He has his mother's ability to make me realize what's truly important."

Together, they lost track of time just watching him, their third half.


	37. Demon Pacifier

A/N This is it! Last chapter of the series. Thanks so much for reading and all the kind reviews :)

Title: Demon Pacifier  
Author: piratequeen0405  
Theme: Sneak  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: May cause tooth decay  
Word Count: 300  
Summary: Sometimes Mommy needs a break

Kagome wondered if it was possible to die of guilt as she pulled into the garage, finally home, but an hour later than she had promised.

Two hours to herself was all she wanted. Two hours without someone sucking on her. Two hours of not feeling like a human pacifier. Two hours…that turned into three due to an accident on the highway.

Her infant son, now six weeks old, had gone through a growth spurt and, for the past week, nursed around the clock. Those two hours, which had seemed so necessary to her sanity as she gleefully jumped in her car earlier that afternoon, she now considered the greatest mistake of her life. She knew Sesshoumaru, though he looked slightly anxious when she gently handed him their freshly fed offspring and kissed him goodbye to a whispered "be back soon", would competently, lovingly care for the baby; he was however deficient in one crucial physical attribute, namely lactating breasts. And after three hours the poor, dear babe would be starving and very likely furious about his father's flat, useless chest.

She rushed in the quiet house, and then paused. Expecting a screaming infant and a frantic spouse, the tranquility confused her. Into the living room she wandered and, spying them, had to bite her lip to keep silent. Sesshoumaru was lying on the couch, baby curled on his father's chest, both sleeping peacefully. Two heads of white, silky hair. Two foreheads, adorned with blue crescents. Two males who held her heart and soul.

She snuck across the room and knelt down. The baby had tight hold of a large hand, sucking on a fingertip. Kagome saw scissors on the coffee table and smiled dreamily, realizing Sesshoumaru had cut off a claw in order to calm his hungry child.


End file.
